


Family Is Family: Ohana Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bravery, Car Accidents, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Domestic Violence, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Nanahu (Embers), Established Relationship, Excitement, F/F, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Heroes & Heroines, Heroism, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Lunch, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Testifying, celebration, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Melissa was worried about the consequences of what happened in 5x16, Will she go to jail & lose Danny forever?, Will Five-O help her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Melissa was worried about the consequences of what happened in 5x16, Will she go to jail & lose Danny forever?, Will Five-O help her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Melissa Armstrong, formerly known as Amber Vitale, was nervous about going to HPD, & rehashing everything that happened on her romantic getaway with her lover, & boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, The Blond sensed it, & said, as he reached out, & squeezed her hand, & said, "It's gonna be okay, Doll, You'll see, I mean we know what happened, & my friends will back us up for sure", The Beautiful Woman wasn't sure of that, She wouldn't blame them for not helping, cause she got their love one hurt. Danny kept reassuring her, & he felt the ring box in his pocket, & decided that it was the right time to propose, **"She just makes me ** _so_** happy"** , he thought to himself, as the rest of their drive was made in silence.

 

They got to HPD station, & Danny asked with a calm smile, "You ready ?", & she nodded, mirroring his smile, they got out of the camaro, & were making their way inside, As they got to the door, They found the Five-O Taskforce coming out with smiles on their faces, & Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, was smiling to next to her favorite uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett, "What the hell are you guys doing here ?", Danny asked in shock. "Nice greeting, Daniel", Steve said with a smile, & in a teasing tone. He knew that Danny had a planned surprise for his lady, He hopes that he would have the balls to pull it off, & get his happy ever after.

 

"Well, We came on this little lady's behalf, She needed to know that she is Family, Family is Family, Ohana is forever", Captain Lou Grover said, as he smiled, indicated to Melissa. "We told them our opinions of her, & what she is like, I think we got them to open up their eyes", Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a bigger smile, & she hugged Danny's girlfriend, "You are a hero, You did what you had to do, We **_will_** always be grateful", Melissa said choked up, "Thank you". Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Don't play it off, You saved a police officer's life, Around here, It's big, You _are_ ohana", The Former Seal nodded,  & said in agreement, "That's right, Melissa, You are ohana, I worked my magic, I think you will be pleased to know, You are not getting any jail time, You are a free woman, Girl, You can have your future with your guy here", Melissa just hugged the stuffing out of him, & then she & Danny hugged, celebrating the news, that they just received. Grace got in the middle, & said, as she hugged her, "Thank you for saving my Danno's life", & then Danny went over to Steve, & hugged him.

 

"You _**are**_ a fucking miracle worker, Thank you, My Friend", he said, as the two men hugged, Steve shrugged  & said, "It was nothing, I was owed a lot of favors, No big deal, You are most welcome", He whispered into his partner's ear, "It's now or never, Partner", Danny nodded, & turned to the love of his life, He took out the ring box, opened it, & showed her, & he got down on one knee, "You make me the happiest man alive, Melissa Armstrong, I know you are terrified of this next step, But don't be, I **_will never_** hurt you, You are always my #1 choice, I am so sorry it took me this long to say it, But I love you, Will you marry me  & keep on making me the happiest man on Earth ?", Melissa was shocked to hear this, & it was the best proposal & present all wrapped up into one.

 

The Beautiful Woman said with a smile, & full of emotion, "Danny, You don't have to keep apologizing for Valentine's Day, I know you were trying to keep yourself protected, I will never hurt you either, You are always gonna be my choice too, So, Yes, Yes, Daniel Williams, I will marry you", Danny looked over at his friends, & daughter, "She said "yes", She said, "yes" !", he exclaimed happily, Steve said with a smile, "Kiss the woman already, Daniel", The Loudmouth Detective put the ring on her finger, & kissed her passionately, in between kisses, he said, "I love you", Melissa said with a smile, "I love you too, Baby", & they turned back to their ohana, who were smiling & full of happiness.

 

Lou lets out a rebel yell, "Whooo!, Much happiness to you guys, You deserve it", Chin added, & said, "I am here if you need me for anything", Kono said with a smile, "Welcome to the ohana officially, Melissa", Grace exclaimed with excitement, "Yeah, Danno, It's nice to see you so happy !", she hugged her father, & she hugged her future stepmother, & said, "I love you, Melissa", The Beautiful Blond said with a smile, "I love you too, Gracie, So much", as she hugged her back. Steve said, "Come on, We got a wedding to plan, I am buying everyone lunch", The Happy Ohana followed him back to their respective vehicles, & they were on their way to Kamekona's, where they know that the friendly owner will help them with any part of the planning & the details.

 

The End.


End file.
